


happy ending

by Clexa90



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Lexa doesnt die, lexa alive, reactions, soulamtes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: this story is what would happen if lexa was alive. how would everyone react to thier realtionsip





	

Before Clarke left to go to arkadia Lexa gave her a necklace for her to keep close to her. She met Octavia just out polis. Once she got to Octavia , she was her looking at the necklace but never asked about it so they left. 

Clarke was very down. All she wanted was to be with lexa but she had to save her people once again.

‘’Clarke what’s wrong ‘’ Octavia said

‘’ Nothing can we just not talk ‘’ Clarke said with a sadness in her voice 

‘’ I know there something wrong , is it got to do with the commander. I know you guys are close, but you do remember what she did right’’

‘’ yes Octavia it’s got to do with Lexa and said I do but you don’t understand I love her so much ok and now I have to leave her because of these stupid people, and she did it for her people. She has such a good heart, so can you just leave it’’ Clarke said 

Octavia didn’t know what to say because she knew Clarke cared to Lexa but not this much 

‘’ I’m sorry Clarke, I know how much you care for her. I’m happy for you guys ‘’

‘’Thanks but please let me tell the others in my own time ‘’ 

‘’ yes of course, let’s get there , love her necklace by the way its beautiful, did Lexa did it to you ‘’

‘’yes she did’’ 

Octavia knew the love Clarke is feeling and when she was with Lincoln nobody wanted it to happen so she knows the feeling and she can understand how hurt she is, she never disliked Lexa, she just didn’t like what she did bit for Clarke she would forgive her. 

They were right outside of arkadia . Clarke was nervous because she hadn’t been there for a while and she didn’t know how they would react.

Open the gates now its wanheda – Clarke said

‘’ wanheda is not welcome here , you have been living with the enemy ‘’

‘open the gate now and let my daughter in now ‘’ abby said 

They open the gates and went to the medical bay 

‘’ honey are you ok, missed you so much, are you hurt ‘’ 

‘’ yes mom I’m fine just tired, I’m not hurt and I’ve come to help get pike thrown out ‘’ Clarke said

Abby was shocked and happy that her daughter was back and back to help them 

‘’ ok mom what’s the plan, we need a plan so Lexa and skikru can be in the coalition 

‘’we have to talk to bellamy and see if he’s on our side ‘’ 

Before they were going to talk to everyone abby noticed clarke’s necklace

‘’clarke where you get that from ‘’

‘’ oh ya I have to tell you something and I hope you can accept it ‘’

‘’ mom this necklace is from Lexa ‘’

‘’ why would she give you that Clarke ‘’

‘’ lexa and I are together and I’m in love her mom, she is the most amazing person, I cant explain how much she means to me and she saved me mom ‘’ Clarke said

Abby was shocked but so glad that her daughter was happy 

‘’ I’m so happy for you , you look so happy and that’s all I want for you and I’m glad that its lexa would give’s that to you ‘’

‘’thanks mom she truly is so amazing ‘’ clarke said


End file.
